


【BruceDick】Daddy（Dick 80歲生日賀文）

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Dick Grayson, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dick is 17 years old so kind of underage..., Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Out of Character, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Shameless Smut, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: ＊我...一開始只是想寫Daddy Kink，結果......寫了好多好多Kink喔＊由於只是一篇想要玩很多Kink的無腦PWP，OOC，是真的OOC＊我第一次開車開了那麼多字，天，我到底幹了甚麼＊無能力普通人設定＊不要問我Alfred在哪裡＊由於覺得有些話用英文寫出來才帶感，所以會夾雜了一些英語對白
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	【BruceDick】Daddy（Dick 80歲生日賀文）

密封的空間內回盪著少年甜蜜而痛苦的低吟，少年的正跪在柔軟的紅地毯上，肩膀扺在其之上。雙手被放到背後，手掌緊握成拳頭，一根紅色的繩子在脆弱的腕間束縛著。白晢的臉頰上泛著誘人的紅，純黑眼罩把男生動人的湛藍擋住，被啃咬過那粉嫩的唇瓣微啓，吐出潮濕且色情的喘息。脖子上鎖上了黑色的項圈，連著一根繩子，就像寵物一樣可以被牽著帶走。

雖然眼罩的存在導致少年無法看見男人輪廓分明的臉龐，但仍然乖巧地側著頭讓男人可以篤見自己的樣子。男人戴著黑皮手套的指尖從少年的後頸，滑過他的脊椎，直至他高翹的股瓣間，故意掃過男孩敏感的穴口，才把手移離他本應佈滿吻痕和咬痕，卻由於男人最近的缺席而消失不見的白晢身軀。少年正在輕顫，不知是為了對黑暗的恐懼還是對未知的興奮。

得不到足夠接碰的少年膝蓋向後退了一步，把屁股撅得更高，希望能獲得男人的注意，禁不住輕喃道：「嗯......Bruce.......」看到他的移動，大手毫不猶豫地拍在高翹的臀瓣上，讓男孩禁不住悶哼，往前瑟縮了一下，火辣的疼痛足夠提醒他不能再有一絲移動。「你應該喊我甚麼，Richard？」Bruce冷漠的聲音傳進Dick的耳朵內，讓少年有絲委屈地輕咬下唇才回應：「對不起，Daddy。」

即使喊出了應有的稱呼，Dick的另一片股瓣還是被拍了一下，白嫩的翹臀馬上多了一個通紅的掌印，惹得男孩禁不住嗷的一聲叫出來。「這是為了你本身做錯的事情。告訴我，你不應該做甚麼。」Bruce似是有些憐惜地揉著兩片通紅的屁股，語氣卻不曾染上多餘的情緒。Dick知道男人對他今晚的行為極度不悅，可是他不是故意讓他最愛的爹地生氣，他不介意Bruce的懲罰，卻害怕讓男人失望。

「我很抱歉，Daddy…....我不應該和他們到酒吧的，對不起......」Dick不自覺地咬著下唇，會和Roy及Wally他們到酒吧也只是兩位好友的意思，在沒有Bruce在的家中悶得慌，見是星期五狂歡之夜才去玩鬧一翻。雖然只是17歲，還未到法定喝酒年齡，但憑著他們三人的俊俏貌，這並不是甚麼困難之事。只是他沒有想到Bruce比預定早兩天回到家中，到家的時候看見男人神色莫測地坐在客廳中的火爐前，內心已經暗叫不好。

在看到他的瞬間，男人就站起來，逆著火光走到他的面前，比一般人堅壯的男人在閃爍的火光映照下像是天神，又似魔鬼。Dick只能愣在原地，被男人抱到他們的「遊戲室」內，少年甚麼沒有注意到男人是否已經脫光衣服，在他反應過來以前，已經是以這樣的姿態展示在他的愛人面前了。

蒙蔽的雙眸放大了其他感官，Dick仔細聆聽著Bruce的動作，男人拉開抽屜的聲音令他不禁倒摒住了呼吸，直至男人回到他的身後，聽見蓋子開啓的聲音才把那口氣吐出來。冰涼的潤滑倒在他的股縫，流過他的穴口，順著他的微顫的大腿滴到地上。Bruce用一根指頭把液體不算溫柔的擠進少年的後穴中，惹得趴在地上的少年不住驚呼一聲。被皮質手套插入的感覺不算太好，Dick真正想要的是男人的溫熱的指頭。少年體溫很快就把本冰冷的液體捂熱，帶有催情作用的潤滑開始發熱，刺熱的感覺讓男生不住顫抖，身下的肉莖逐漸變得堅硬。

「你是我的，Richard。是否我操得你不夠，讓你要到酒吧找別人呢？」刻意避開少年敏感點，Bruce的語氣充滿了不容拒絕的佔有及控制意味，多加一根手指擠到緊緻的小穴中。甜美的聲線開始不能自控的吟唱著夜裡動人的歌曲，被操弄傳來的絲絲快感加上酒精的影響，Dick意識有點模糊，不過仍能捉住愛人掩蓋住的醋意。「啊......Daddy，我是你的...嗯......只要你......啊...」斷斷續續地把話語組織好吐出來，希望良好的表現能讓Bruce滿意，讓他指尖碰碰自己最舒服的地方。

可惜男人並不如他所願，不僅不觸碰他的敏感點，更無情地把手指抽出來。Dick失望地嗚了一聲，幸好Bruce還是仁慈的，把一個約有小尾指長的銀色跳蛋撐進少年的身體內。突如其來的快感讓男生歡愉的哼出聲，開始微微地扭動身體，Bruce禁不住勾起了一個魅惑的笑容，但語氣中並沒有洩露出他的真實情緒：「Show me, Richard. Show me whom you belong to.」

Bruce蹲下來把Dick腕間繫著他繩解開，隨意地扔到地上。雙手得到解放的少年，晃晃手腕讓酸麻感褪去便用手把自己的身體撐起來。男人指尖夾著少年的下巴讓他抬頭，就算被眼罩覆蓋了明眸，Bruce仍能清晰看見男生浸滿情慾渴望的大海。獎勵地輕吻了Dick柔軟的雙唇，受到施捨了一點甜蜜的少年以為可以獲得更多，馬上張開了嘴巴方便男人的舌頭可以侵佔他，得不到想要的親吻讓男孩輕撅著嘴巴，只得在心中提醒自己他還在受罰當中。

男人站著牽起扣在項圈的繩子，同時把口袋中連接跳蛋的搖控器推到中等力度，少年馬上夾著大腿，情難自禁地吟唱甜美的詩句。「跟上，Richard。」Bruce不介意邁出的腳步比正常的步伐要慢，但還是拉著繩子讓Dick運用他的四肢跟上他。被愉快地折磨著的男生努力地在地毯上爬到對方的邊上，每次移動的時候，體內震動的跳蛋都會準確地擊中自己的敏感點。這個小玩意是去年Bruce送給自己的生日禮物，是按照他後穴專門訂製的，它每次都能讓Dick輕鬆地光靠後穴高潮。

Bruce終於走到了他的椅子坐下來，Dick在爬到男人的跨間的時候便不再維持趴在地上，雙手分別搭在對方的大腿上。已經蒙上一層薄汗的腦袋靠在愛人的大腿根部，鼻尖觸碰到男人西褲下已經勃起的堅硬，雙腿慢慢屈曲，讓自己跪坐在Bruce的雙腿間。然而這個姿勢讓後穴中的小玩兒埋得更深，快感的潮水打在Dick的身上，少年只得抓緊了手中能依靠的東西，十指用力地抓著男人的腿部，濕潤的嘴巴不能制止地發出一陣一陣的嬌喘：「Daddy…...Daddy...啊......舒服...Daddy…...」

居高臨下地看著自己的養子伏在跨間色情的喘息，他想要把男孩壓在地上操壞他，讓他開口求饒高聲訴說對自己的愛意，讓他腦海中只記得自己的名字，可現在還不是收成的時候。Bruce四指撫著Dick的下顎，姆指則放在少年微啓的唇上，男生迫不及待地把它含在嘴巴中，隔著手套仍然想要取悅他親愛的爹地。

「證明給我看你是誰的，Richard。」少年會意地把腦袋移動到男人的褲檔上，鼻尖觸碰一下鈕扣，感覺到男人不知何時就已經解開了鈕扣。嘴巴感受到拉鍊的位置，咬著拉鍊扣把它緩慢地拉下來，按捺著下身傳來的快感，雙手把男人的褲子拉下來，男人微微站起來讓少年可以把他的西裝褲拉下來。

少年冒出薄汗的手搭在Bruce的跨間，急切地伸出粉嫩的舌頭沿著莖身舔濕內褲，男人命令道：「手放下。」Dick乖巧地把雙手放到小腿上再夾著手掌，上身傾前更賣力地隔著內褲舔著堅硬的肉柱及囊袋，屁股撅著左右搖晃似是想要更多，又像是要擺脫過多的快感。

「乖孩子是不會爹地射出來前高潮的是嗎？」聽到男人的提醒，Dick不禁頓了一下，不禁反抗男人的命令，只得用帶著委屈的語氣認同：「嗯...是的......啊...Daddy…...」大手撫過少年微長的髪絲作為對乖孩子的獎勵，Dick喜歡被撫過腦袋，這總讓他感覺到被稱讚快感。眼罩下的雙眼舒服地瞇起來，稍微仰頭對著他的爹地請求：「Daddy…...我可以把你的內褲脫掉嗎？」

「嗯，你還被允許用你的雙手。」Bruce知道少年的雙眼現在應該已經亮了起來，真可惜被蒙上了眼罩，否則他就可以看見他的寶貝男孩興奮的樣子。透過男生的動作就知道他有多興奮了，他迫不及待地把Bruce的內褲拉下來。雖然沒有親眼看到男人的巨物，但是Dick小心翼翼地抓住這根將會讓他欲仙欲死的陽具，張大嘴巴讓它拍打在自己的舌頭上。

不過Bruce可以 **看見** ，他享受著眼前的美景，他的男孩幾乎是神聖地捧著他的陰莖，淫靡地用它拍打在自己的舌頭上。額上因為身下一直傳來的快感而泛上薄汗，全身因為早前有催情作用的潤滑以及內心的興奮，白晢的肌膚此時綻放色情的紅暈，如同等待被摘下的果實。他的天使男孩正在等待他的憐憫，賦予無盡的快感。

少年愉悅地低吟，靈巧的粉舌調皮地舔著敏感的頂端，嚐到熟悉的味道，禁不住用舌頭圍著龜頭不斷舔吻，舔掉腥羶的前列腺液。下身夾著的小玩意不斷刺激著Dick的敏感點，他知道要令Bruce願意把他的碩大插進來之前，必須要好好取悅他最愛的爹地。男生低下頭，紅唇吐出潮濕的氣息，忍耐著快感，從男人的囊袋開始把佈滿青筋的莖身開始來往地舔弄著。

聽著Bruce的喘息逐漸變得粗重：「含著。」終於得到男人沙啞的命令，Dick急不及待地張開嘴巴，把男人的巨物含進嘴巴裡。吞吐著碩大的陰莖，一手握著它的根部，另一隻手按摩著囊袋讓男人更舒服。口腔裡充滿著屬於愛人的味道，瞇著眼的少年情迷意亂地渴望可以得到他應有的奬勵，他比誰都要清楚自己口中的陽具可以把他推到甚麼樣的天堂。

Bruce熟知他身體每一處的敏感點，Dick也同樣熟稔如何取悅對方。Dick不知害臊地搖晃著自己圓潤的屁股，盼望得到Bruce的注意，渴望得到他的觸碰。男人知道他的小心思，終於仁慈地把環在男生的眼罩和項圈拿掉，隨手扔到一邊的地上。突如其來的光線令男生不適應地閉起了明亮的眼眸，過了數秒才睜開雙眼，看見男人仍然身穿整齊的黑色三件套。Dick讓寫滿了愛慕的蔚藍對上男人的暗藍，終於可以看到Bruce那雙帶著情慾也無法掩飾愛意的眼睛，Dick忍不住含著男人的巨物勾起了幸福的笑容。

男人知道Dick並沒有這個意思，但對方看上去如同因可以為自己口交而笑得一臉幸福似，這令還埋在對方嘴巴內的陰莖不由自主地抖動了一下。Bruce眼神一沉，把手套咬下來，隨意掉到地上，腰身稍向前彎，讓自己的手可以觸碰到對方的屁股。Dick禁不住壓下腰肢讓屁股抬得更高，男人的大手拍在高翹的臀部上，看著男生手感極佳的股瓣輕輕畫出一圈才回到原本的位置上。

Dick睜著雙藍眸無辜地看著Bruce，他知道對方喜歡看著他這個樣子，而他喜歡取悅他的愛人。掌握一切的男人勾起一邊嘴角，同時靠回椅背上，回復剛才的坐姿，向獻媚的男生發出下一道命令：「吸它。」無須Bruce多說一句話，Dick再次把注意力放到男人堅挺的陽具上，開始上下吞吐巨物。

少年張大嘴巴，小心地收起牙齒，生怕不小心會傷害到男人最脆弱的地方。濕潤的小嘴大概只能含著一半的長度，被訓練已久的男生不急於更進一步，熟練的用一隻手捧著囊袋輕揉，另一隻手環在無法吞嚥的根部，給他的爹地上下擼動巨物。

當他的握著男人巨物的手擼動到根部，粉嫩的嘴巴也會褪到巨物的頂端，嘟起小嘴輕啜敏感的龜頭，舌頭一直往靈巧地在頭部打轉。然後再次吞嚥男人的陽具，每次都會吞得比上一次深。後穴無間歇傳來的快感讓Dick不住悶哼，自口腔吐出的氣息打在埋於嘴巴中的陽具上，Bruce不住低哼出聲。男人粗重的呼吸聲是最好的鼓勵，Dick愛死了看到對方為自己失去理智的樣子，只有他能看到的一面，僅只他能洞悉。

Dick放鬆喉嚨，讓Bruce的碩大可以一點點把他的喉嚨撐得更開。熟悉的感覺讓男生更興奮，少年胯下那一直被二人忽略的玩意正在興奮地滴出前列腺液。在男人極致的調教下，他早就可以為對方深喉，也可以光靠後穴，甚至只是為男人口交就可以高潮了。

在Dick把Bruce的巨物整根吞進喉嚨的時候，男生不住為異物的入侵而緊瞇雙眼，埋在對方胯間臉頰不禁皺起來，對方的毛髮讓他抽了抽鼻子。被填滿的口腔讓他悶咳，生理反應令男生下意識的想要把埋在喉嚨的東西吐出來，但他不會讓他的爹地失望，至少今天晚上不可以了。Bruce的手落在男孩的腦袋上，五指插在因情慾而變得濕潤的髪間，指腹輕按著他的頭皮。得到男人疼愛的Dick舒服得身體發麻，身上的毛孔都站起來，身軀止不住地輕顫。

「好男孩，你做得很好，讓你的爹地非常舒服。」Dick幾乎要無法呼吸了，壓下生理上的不適，再忍耐幾秒才急速地把它吐出來。在吐出陰莖的一刻難受地咳嗽出聲，生理淚水盈在眼眶中打轉。Bruce因深喉的舒爽而流出的前列腺液沒能被Dick吞嚥下肚，色情地自男人巨物頂端的小孔上被拉到男生的嘴巴上。

Bruce把沾在對方唇上的淫液暈開，眷戀地輕撫男生的唇瓣，他的寶貝男孩下意識地微張小嘴，舌頭跟上他指尖的位置，把它捲進自己的嘴巴中。屬於他的男孩被他調成他的淫亂天使，卻仍不失他的討人疼愛的天性，讓男人輕笑出聲，耳邊傳來低沉的笑聲男生迷戀地看著對方的暗藍眼眸。

把指頭抽回來，Bruce雙指捏著Dick的下巴，凝視他的眼眸。「好孩子會得到他的奬賞。」湛藍瞬間變得更為明亮，男人伏下腰在男生的嘴巴上烙下一吻。生怕男人會像剛才一樣收回他的親吻，男生馬上張開嘴巴，讓對方的舌頭以便侵佔自己的口腔。

他們分享濕漉漉的親吻，Dick已經等待了這個吻好久了，自從他的爹地出外工作，每天晚上只有空盪盪的莊園和冷冰冰的床，而那讓他無比寂寞，他不介意以所有來換取男人永遠陪伴在身邊。Bruce雖然不會說出口，但他們都知道這個不擅長表達自己情緒的男人也很想念這個。當他今天特意把工作提前完成到家，想給他的男孩一個小驚喜，卻發現偌大的家中只有他自己。

Bruce知道Dick不會一言不發地離開自己，可是他忽然害怕了，擔憂自己不再有足夠的魅力留住他的男孩，擔心對方更想要同齡人的陪伴。而這些不安的情緒在等待對方回家時，逐漸演變成肚中綠眼的惡魔。當男生回家時，他能嗅到對方身上染上酒吧的味道，混合著男女的香水味，這使他不住憤怒。Bruce可以看見對方眼中的震驚和潛藏在下的一絲慌張，這讓他忍不住在對方反應過來以前就把他帶到遊戲室內懲罰。

可是一切的懲罰和不安都消散在這個親吻之中。與Dick接吻的感覺總讓他不置可否地沉溺其中，他的寶貝男孩嚐起來像是上等蜜糖，甜而不膩。Bruce仔細地舔過Dick口腔內的每一吋地方，勾著男孩想要討好自己的舌頭，把對方嘴巴裡還帶著那一絲的酒香捲走。男生的雙手搭在男人寬闊的肩上，讓自己和對方的距離拉得更近，仰著頭承受男人霸道的親吻。

埋在體內的突然傳來更為急速的震動，Dick倏然睜大本因親吻而緊閉的雙眼，陷入男人肩上的指尖用力得泛白，從喉嚨發出如小獸的聲音全數被男人吞進體內。下身的快感幾乎要把氧氣逼出，而Bruce仍然熱烈地親吻著他，年輕的身軀近乎無法忍住過多的也快感。一直渴望高潮的身體正在顫抖，顫巍巍地想把享受高潮的滋味。

Dick再也無法跟上男人親吻的節奏，只得張著嘴巴讓他的愛人任意掠奪他的氧氣，無法吞噬的唾液自嘴角滑下。平坦的胸腔用力地起伏，乳尖也因即到來的高潮而站立起來。按在男人肩上的指尖無法受控的收縮，Dick可以清楚地感知自己的陰莖開始抖動，屁股不能自制的在空氣中搖晃，他的身體已經準備把白濁的體液射出來。

_快到了。_

Dick皺著好看的眉頭想到。

_快到了，快到了，快到了。_

Dick知道男人不喜歡自己在沒有得到允許的情況下觸碰自己，而他一直都是乖孩子，所以他可以得到高潮的，對吧？

「不...！」預料之中的高並沒有到來，男人停止了他們的親吻，而體內的小玩意跳動的頻率再次被調低，Dick無法在這個震動的幅度下高潮，這太慢了。硬是被打斷的快感讓男生絕望得眼中盈滿淚水，太接近了，他差一點就可以高潮了，可是他的爹地不允許。

染上哭腔的聲線在空氣中顫動：「Daddy…….Please...I’ve been a good boy for you...daddy…...please…….please let me cum....」好看的男孩正在乞求他的爹地給予他更多，可男人顯然沒有這個打算，居高臨下地看著跪在腳邊，腦袋靠在自己大腿上的寶貝男孩可憐兮兮地想要索取更多。滿意地看著他淫亂的愛人，握著自己巨物情色地拍打在對方的臉上，充滿玩味的笑聲出賣了Bruce的愉悅。

會意的Dick不加思索地把Bruce的陰莖再次含進嘴巴內，比剛才更急進地把它吞進嘴巴內，男人的前列腺液順利地自喉管滑進體內。違背了應有作用的動作讓Dick難受的滴出晶瑩的淚水，Bruce憐惜地把手放在男孩的喉嚨上，撫摸著因自己而隆起的喉嚨。深藍的雙眼變得更沉，如同獵人盯上中意的小獸一樣，危險地看著他的獵物。

在為他做了好幾次深喉後，Bruce感覺到自己接近射精的邊緣，沒有放到男孩身上的手揣口袋裡，用控制器把跳蛋的震動功能調到最高。小獸那色情的尖叫被自己的陽具堵住，男人可以感受到對方悶在喉嚨的氣息打在自己的頂端上。

男人喘著粗氣把陰莖抽出來，擼動數下便讓它對準男孩呈現不自然那通紅的臉，眉心緊鎖便釋放在對方的臉上。與此同時Dick也終獲得他的高潮，高翹著屁股，毫不害羞地發出甜蜜的呻吟。雙手捏在男人的大腿上，一邊感受著對方那濃稠的精液打在臉上的感覺，一邊激顫讓自己攀上頂峰，雙腿間終於射出白濁的液體。

Bruce輕捏著自己的頂端，把自己的巨物再次塞進對方濕熱的口腔中，讓剩餘的精液射給他的寶貝男孩。把仍在折騰男生的跳蛋關掉，奬勵地掃過男生被汗沾濕而貼在額上的瀏海輕喃：「Good boy, you are good for your daddy…...my baby boy...」享受著男人的讚美，瞇著眼的Dick喘著氣把充滿對方氣味的精液吞進肚子裡。

無需任何言語，即使雙腿輕顫的Dick還在高潮的餘韻中，仍然乖巧地繼續服侍他的爹地，舌頭舔過對方的巨物，不願意放過任何一絲屬於男人的味道。雖然男人的堅挺無可避免地比剛剛變得稍軟，但是Dick知道這根大寶貝會把他繼續推向更頂峰的高潮。

「小知更，坐上來。」Dick想要站起來坐到愛人的懷裡，可是尷尬地發現雙腿由於跪坐以及快感而麻痺，稍稍用力又坐回到自己腿上。Bruce沒有笑話他的男孩，只是寵溺把笑著抱起對方，把Dick撈到自己懷中。

Dick順從地環著對方脖子，腦袋埋在對方的肩上，得到男人愛惜地揉著他發麻的雙腿，不自覺幸福地發出像隻小貓一樣咕嚕的聲音。Bruce扭過頭讓自己的薄唇可以親上男孩的頸項，伸出舌頭舔過鹹濕的脖子，惹得敏感的Dick輕哼，享受愛人從親吻慢慢演變成啃咬。Dick知道自己的身上會再次充滿紫紅色的吻痕和咬痕，他不在意別人的想法，也不介意被人看見這些粗暴的痕跡。男孩 **愛死了** 男人充滿佔有慾的舉動，側著腦袋讓男人可以在更多的肌膚上烙印他的領地。

「Bruce...我好想你......」聞著男人熟悉的古龍水味道，突然有點委屈，抽了下鼻尖，Dick把愛人摟得更緊。男孩一直以來都是Bruce最柔軟的一塊心頭肉，堅壯的雙臂緊抱著懷中精緻的腰肢，安撫地掃過Dick的後背。「我也想你，我的小知更。」溫熱的氣息打在後頸上讓男生不住輕顫，抬起頭看向柔情的暗藍，輕聲說：「親我，Bruce。」無意再給男生更多懲罰的Bruce聽從了對方的願意。

細碎的親吻落到男生的唇瓣上，一下又一下的細微碰觸不能滿足熱戀的二人，Dick的雙手捂在對方的後腦上不讓他離開自己。感覺到對方貼在自己嘴上的薄唇勾勒出一個笑容，但男生並不在意，只想和他的愛人好好接吻。

蜻蜓點水的吻因男生的動作而變得長久，四片唇瓣互相緊貼，Bruce張開嘴巴一下一下吸吮對方的粉唇。下唇得到寵幸的Dick也張開了嘴巴輕啃著對方的唇瓣，Bruce食不知味地用舌頭舔著他的下唇，而男生也伸出他的舌頭迎上對方的。細膩的親吻燃點了二人尚未平息的慾火，男人環在Dick腰間的手收得更緊，Dick深吸一口氣，雙腿跪立在對方的大腿邊，低頭繼續親吻他的愛人。

埋在Dick兩片臀瓣間的陽具再次因情慾而變得堅挺，男生親䁥地用豐滿的屁股夾緊巨物，上下蹭磨著它。深埋在Dick肉穴中的玩具仍未拿出來，陰莖偶爾滑過敏感的穴口讓他情不自禁搖擺腰身，雙手急躁地把解開男人酒紅色的領帶，把他仍穿著整齊的西裝外套和馬甲扔到地上，迫切地想感受男人體溫的衝動，讓Dick差點把對方襯衫的鈕扣扯壞。

Bruce沒有幫忙把自己的衣服脫掉，兩隻大手忙著撫摸男生嫩滑的後背，然後掃到兩片股瓣時色情的揉搓著它們，把它們用力地向自己的巨物推去，感受著它們夾緊了它。這個動作導致男生體內的玩具研磨到他的敏感點，Dick剛洩過不久的陰莖也站立了起來。

Bruce和Dick的親吻並沒有被他們的動作打斷，他們仍然向對方索取親吻，肆意地和對方分享氧氣。直到男人身上礙事的衣服終於不再防礙他們分享體溫，Dick一手按著男人的腦袋，一手環在對方的肩上。

男人的吻和他給予的愛一樣深沉而霸道得讓Dick沉迷不已，他們分享著體溫的同時，男生可以自他們互貼的胸腔中，感覺到他們同時分享著相同的拍子，而這感覺真的是該死的好。他的愛人捧著他的臀部，輕易地把他抱著站起來。Dick自問算不上輕盈，可男人的輕鬆總讓他感覺自己是一隻小貓。雖然他從沒有說出口，但是這讓他感覺很安心，而他知道他的男人也知道這點。兩條雪白的長腿勾緊了男人堅碩的腰間，他們仍然沒有中斷他們的親吻。

不消片刻，Bruce就抱著他的男生走到床邊，珍貴地抱著對方爬到床上，讓Dick的腦袋可以枕在柔軟的枕頭上。男人終於打斷了他們的親吻，他跪在男生兩腿之間，看著他雪白的知更鳥就這樣躺在純黑的床單上，臉色潮紅，被疼愛了一會的唇瓣變得濕潤而紅腫，雙眼迷離地看著他。殊不知自己的媚態全收進男人的眼底，在對方的胸膛中激起一陣更強的情慾。

「把它吐出來，小知更。」Dick迷惘地眨眨眼，一時未反應對方指的它是甚麼。Bruce含笑用指頭把男生體內的玩具往內再推了點，男生才懂他的意思。雖然這不是Dick第一次把體內的東西吐出，但這總讓他無比的害羞，就像是給男人生小寶寶似的。Dick把心一橫，輕咬下唇，閉上眼不敢面對男人的表情，後穴用力地把銀色的跳蛋吐出來。Bruce滿意地把被男生體溫捂熱的玩具放到一邊，奬勵地伏在愛人的身上，刻意壓著聲線在對方的耳邊低語：「好孩子，果然是爹地的好男孩。」

男人一邊在他的耳邊說著，一邊用手探到對方的穴口，兩指插進仍然敏感不已的後穴，對男生身體的熟悉讓他一下就找到對方的敏感點。即使被玩具開發了好一會，Dick的肉穴仍然緊緻，Bruce拒絕傷害他的寶貝男孩，耐心地繼續讓小穴變得可以容納自己的巨物。Dick微啓的嘴巴再次吐出濕潤的喘息，沉醉在情慾大海中的他只能聽到他愛人的聲音，男人的聲音是絕對的，男生無意識地一直喃著：「Daddy…...」

甜蜜的呼喚讓男人心猿意馬地想要佔有對方，可是Bruce的理智在制止他。暫時仍無法插進對方的體內，急躁轉變為品嚐著對方的肉體。他輕咬著對方的鎖骨，在上面留下他的記號，然後是Dick那敏感的乳頭，把對方的乳尖含進自己的嘴巴內，不意外地聽到對方倒抽了口氣。舌頭舔弄著對方站立起來的乳尖，感受它變得又圓又腫。男孩挺起胸膛好讓男人能含得更深。

「啊......Daddy....好舒服...摸摸我......啊...」Bruce用空閒的手放到對方被冷落的乳頭上，富有技巧地又捏又搓，很快就讓另一顆乳尖也站起來。雙指夾在乳尖上輕輕拉著，同時添加了一隻手指進對方肉穴中，惹得Dick舒服低鳴起來。Bruce知道他的寶貝男孩非常敏感，敏感得可以在這種情況下高潮。想要把對方操得只記得自己的名字，想要對方腦海中的所有事物除了自己外都變得一片空白，想要將對方這幾天的寂寞都被自己的愛融化掉。

Bruce賣力地用手操弄著對方後穴，三指屈曲按摩著男生的敏感點，嘴巴一直在對方的腰間和乳尖上來回吸吮，在他的身上留下屬於他的紫紅色印記。暗藍看著男生的手緊攥床單，纖細的腰肢上下擺動，挺立的陰莖正滴出前列腺液，耳邊傳來越發高亢的呻吟。Bruce知道是時候了，他往對方的體內再添加一根指頭，男生湛藍的雙眼瞪大，顫抖著再次達到高峰。

「Daddy！啊！好舒服......Daddy...嗚......好舒服......」白濁的液體沾射滿Dick的肚皮上，男人還在他體內的手沒有停下來，快感一直衝擊著Dick的理智。過多的快感讓男生滑下生理的淚水，來不及吞津的唾液自嘴角滑下，全身泛著情慾的紅。Dick近乎是神聖地呼喊著愛人的名字，似是喊著上帝的名字，彷彿他是能拯救在慾望中飄盪的他的人。

而事實上，Bruce的確是。看著他的寶貝男孩被操得神智不清的淫態，他終於不再壓抑自己。大手沾了對方肚皮上的體液，把它們塗到自己硬得發痛的陰莖上，手握著巨物把它推進對方的體內。Bruce低頭看著陽具逐漸沒有對方的後穴中，熟悉的緊緻及溫度讓男人近乎發狂，天知道他有多想念這個。然而僅存的理智讓他愛惜著他的天使男孩，緩慢地開拓對方的身體。即使對方經過適當的開發，男人的下體又長又粗，每次進入都需要等待Dick適應了，才可以放縰自己佔有對方。

男生甜美的呻吟從沒竭止，他大聲地喘著氣，男人的陽具幾乎要把他分成兩半，每次都能把他填滿。身體無法制止地變得僵硬，但他不想對方停止，他也知道不可能停下來的。熟知他想法的Bruce沒有停止他的動作，仍然繼續緩慢而又堅定地進入對方的體內。直到Bruce的囊袋終於緊貼男生的股間，動作才暫時停了下來。

Bruce伏下身，強壯的手臂抵在男孩的腦袋邊，幾近要把他的男孩籠罩在自己身下。龐大的身軀把阻擋房間中大部分微弱的光線，張開粉唇喘著氣的Dick看著身上的男人，他無法清楚地看到逆光中的男人的表情，可他能感受到對方銳利的暗藍正看著自己。不，不僅是看著，而是像是蝙蝠一樣盯著眼前任他擺佈的獵物，隨時準備享用他的美食。Dick應該要為此害怕，恐懼自己會沉浸在對方為自己佈下的情慾當中，但他不害怕，只感到截然相反的安心。天知道他甚至樂意獻身給眼前的男人。

身下的男生一隻腿環著對方精壯的腰間，把對方往自己的身上靠得更近，另一隻腿的腳尖則撩撥地輕撫男人的腰間。他們臉頰的距離那麼接近，額角互抵，雙眼緊鎖著對方的，鼻尖緊貼，吐出的氣息交纏，只需稍為向前就可以親上對方的唇瓣。雙手搭在對方的肩上，Dick沒有急著把對方的腦袋拉下來，或是獻上自己的雙唇，垂下眼簾看向對方抿著的唇，又抬眼看向對方的雙眸。小舌稍稍吐出舔過男人的嘴巴，呼出對方的稱呼：「Daddy…...」故意縮了下後穴咬緊對方因誘惑而變得更大的堅挺。

不意外地看到男人的眼神一沉，變得更為黑暗，這是男人沉浸在情慾中的小表情。「Fuck me...Daddy…...Please…...」Dick喜歡看到對方因為自己失控的表情，他想要渾身佈滿他最愛的爹地賜予他的痕跡。吻痕也好，咬痕也好，甚至是失控烙下的瘀青也好，他想要成為對方完美的男孩，讓Bruce把所有佔有和控制畫在他的身上。

知道男生已經可以承受自己的巨物，Bruce板著臉開始搖擺著腰身，雙眼仔細地觀察他的男孩的所有表情，怕是看到男生不適的表情。早就被開發得剛好的身體雖然還是傳來絲微的痛楚，但是越漸增加的快感讓Dick意識有點模糊。

對於Bruce來說，Dick的後穴還是太緊了，肉壁緊緊地絞著把闖進體內的碩大，這感覺真 **他媽的** 好。耳邊傳來男生甜蜜的喘息，本只是搭在肩上的雙手逐漸收緊，渾身發熱的男孩冒出一層薄汗。「Daddy…….好大...啊......喜歡......嗯....啊.......」Dick終於按捺不住獻上自己的雙唇，抬起腦袋便親上對方兩片薄唇，Bruce毫不猶豫便品嚐對方的滋味，輕咬對方的唇瓣，讓對方洩漏出更多令人害羞的低吟。

男人操弄對方的速度慢慢變快，憑著記憶輕易地找到Dick埋藏在體內的敏感點，逼出男生變調的呻吟。每次撞擊敏感點換來肉穴的緊咬，夾得Bruce好不舒服。房間蕩漾著肉體拍打的聲音，男生毫不節制的呻吟，男人低聲的輕喘以及二人互相交換唾液的聲音。

Dick覺得自己似是在海中央，又像是在熔爐中。他的每一處都濕漉漉的，如同在水中把他撈出來一樣。快感幾乎要把生理淚水逼出，他的全身冒出情慾的汗水，本應唇乾舌燥的嘴巴被男人侵入而來不及吞嚥口水自嘴角滑下，下身被前列腺液打濕的肉穴不斷發出淫穢的水聲。同時他的體溫越來越高，被男人觸碰過的每一個地方都被燒得生痛。他的意識不清，只能集中在對方不斷侵佔自己那火熱的陽具上。他可以感覺到對方的身體分享相同的熱度，這太多了。

「啊......Daddy...慢點.......嗚...快點......用力...啊......Daddy…...操我....舒服...好舒服......嗚......」淫語不斷自男生的嘴巴中吐出，他不知道自己說的是甚麼，也無暇思考自己到底想要甚麼。他只想釋放一切的情慾，他想要逃出汪洋的情慾，又抵不住沉淪在慾火中。而Bruce的手一直捧著他的屁股，揉搓兩片豐滿的臀瓣，把它們往外推，讓穴口張得更大，把陰莖吞得更深。

Bruce的雙睛一直沒有離開過男生的臉蛋，他讚嘆男生的美艷，湛藍的雙眸不斷滴出相襯的淚水，無法吞嚥的唾液不斷滑落，純潔的天使男孩被淫欲困在凡間。「爹地的好男孩......你真漂亮...是我看過最好看的寶貝......嗯...乖孩子......世上沒有誰比爹地的天使男孩更好.......」耳邊傳來男人的讚美，自胸腔傳來的甜蜜讓男生的身體燒得更熱。

_Yes....Look at me, daddy. Just look at me only and never look at the others._

聽到男人止不住低沉的笑聲，稍微變得清醒的Dick才意識到自己不小心把話說了出來。男生不好意思地別過頭，讓手臂擋在燒紅的臉上，不敢面對他的爹地。下身仍然被對方狠狠地佔有著，男人的動作卻是輕柔的。Bruce撫過男生被汗沾得濕透的髪絲，寵溺地親過少年的額角。

「我只會一直看我的寶貝男孩，我愛你。」男人低頭親吻男生的每一吋地方，並不急於把對方的手拉開，耐心地等待Dick把藏在手臂下的臉上露出來。不消片刻男生又再次把臉頰露出來：「嗯...我也愛.......啊...愛你......Bruce…...」Bruce再次親吻男生的紅腫的嘴巴，他當然知道對方的心意。然而每次聽到男生的示愛總是讓他無法自制的想要佔有他，想要親吻他每一處。「來吧，好孩子，為你的爹地高潮。」巨物每一次都精準地擊中敏感點，把對方的呻吟全數吞進肚子裡，感受著身下的男孩身體僵值著迎接第三次高潮。

男生攀在他背上的雙手用力地緊抓著他的後背，受情慾擺佈的Dick沒有控制力度的自覺，被快感沖擊他的神智，在Bruce寬闊的背上留下數道紅印。對男人來說這力度不足掛齒，相反他暗自享受對方被他操得失去控制的樣貌。Bruce放慢了抽插的速度，不只是為了讓身下的寶貝男孩可以緩口氣，更順便讓自己壓抑想要灌滿男生後穴的衝動，還不是時候，他還沒佔有夠男生。

「謝謝Daddy…...嗯...啊......謝謝......Daddy…...」稍微從用肉穴高潮的快感緩過來，Dick急不及待便用嫩滑的雙手捧著男人的臉，像是小貓一樣地用小舌舔著對方的唇邊。乖巧地向他的爹地道謝，畢竟得到爹地的允許，作為好孩子應該要向男人道謝。Bruce毫不掩飾眼中蘊藏的讚賞，他知道Dick總是如此惹人憐愛。

Bruce坐直了身軀，Dick迷戀地看著如同被天神精心打造的完美男人，他們做的事情仍然是背德的，他不單是未滿18歲，更是男人的養子。有時候Dick覺得他們會下地獄，但如果他們能一同進入地獄的話，只要男人在的地方，他都願意跟隨對方。

「來吧，Dick，跪趴在床上。」感受到男人的陰莖抽出體外，就算知道對方只是想要換個姿勢，Dick還是不住失望地悶哼。然而男生還是聽話地轉過身，四肢撐在床上，被情慾染得通紅的臉頰幾乎埋藏在枕頭中。壓下腰肢，撅起屁股，雙手拉開圓潤的臀瓣，把正張張合合的穴口展示給男人欣賞。

被男人操開的肉穴正慾求不滿地張合著，原應緊合的後穴被操出Bruce的碩大的形狀，男人現在可以輕鬆地把三根手指插進去。雖說淫穴被他操得濕潤又鬆軟，但對Bruce那比常人平均值更大更粗的陰莖來說還是足夠緊緻。

他再次握著他的陽具插進男生的後穴，這一次，Bruce的陰莖很快就整根沒入在Dick的身體之中。緊盯著再次因快感而渾身輕顫的Dick，單薄的後背露出明顯的蝴蝶骨，他的天使被他折斷翅膀，正雌伏在自己身下等待他繼續賦予無盡的快感。想到這點的Bruce興奮得不住抽插男生仍然敏感不已的後穴，像是猛獸一樣用力地佔有他的伴侶。

Bruce伏下身從男生的腰椎間的凹陷處開始舔上去，直到親上讓他迷戀不已的蝴蝶骨，狂亂地留下深淺不一的咬痕。再一次被刺激得迷失的Dick，雙手幾乎無力再撐開自己的股瓣，高聲的呻吟因埋在枕頭間而被掩蓋了聲量。男人下身有力地抽插他的男生，每一次都把龜頭退到穴口，連帶緊咬它的穴肉都被拉出來，再狠狠地抽到後穴的最深處，感受到甬道的內壁痙攣著侍服他。

大手捏著男生的下巴，把他姣好的臉蛋從枕間轉動過來，放肆的淫叫馬上盈滿房間。「為我歌唱，小知更。」混沌的腦袋無法理解男人的話，身體卻聽話的服從對方的指令，嘴巴不斷放聲為男人高歌，甜蜜地誦唱只有Bruce才能聽見的詩歌。「Daddy…....啊...嗚......舒服...慢點.......啊...太多了......用力......對！啊........太棒了...Daddy…….Daddy…….嗚......」

Bruce每一次抽插都似是要把Dick釘在床上一樣，Dick那雙敏感的乳頭和陰莖因Bruce動作而在床墊上不斷摩擦，男人給予男生的快感讓對方無法承受。Dick被頂得無法呼吸，不自覺地伸出雙手往床頭板上靠去，想要抓住身前的東西逃離男人瘋狂地抽插，只換得男人雙手無情地抓住他的屁股，讓他回到本身的位置上，繼續承受他的抽動。

暗藍危險地緊盯著因低著頭而露出的後頸，微長的純黑髪絲被汗水打濕黏在潔白的脖子上。Bruce伸手撥開細碎的髪絲，像頭野獸標記他的伴侶一樣，低聲咆哮著咬著屬於他的小獸的後頸，不讓對方有逃脫的機會，把他固定在原位，發狠地想要在對方的體內播種。

敏感的後頸被啃咬著，Dick再一次被推到頂峰，腦海一白，陰莖再一次吐出白濁的液體，開始比剛才射出來的要稀和少。Dick的身體不斷顫抖，膝蓋一軟便渾身陷入柔軟的床上。男生覺得自己要瘋掉了，Bruce給予他的太多了，他的身體、他的腦袋、他的心臟全都被那個男人所佔據。

然而這個甜蜜的折磨還沒結束，Dick無力地發現Bruce還沒射出來。這次男人沒有等待男生緩過氣來才繼續他的侵入，在保持肉棒還深埋在對方體內的情況下，Bruce把他的寶貝男孩抱到懷中換過姿勢。男人躺在床上，讓Dick正面坐在自己的跨上，Bruce滿意地低吼。Dick在Bruce的陰莖上轉了一圈，雙腿因為過多的快感而導致趾頭捲縮在一起，他的大腿分別放跪放在男人大腿外側，這個動作讓Bruce的粗大插得更深入。

「Daddy...太多了......嗚...不行了.........啊......」Dick快被過多的慾望沖擊得哭泣，湛藍水晶中盈滿淚光，雙手勉強地撐在男人的胸肌上支撐著自己。男人結實的屁股還在上上下下地輕微插抽Dick的後穴，揉著男孩的髮絲，噓聲安撫道：「可以的，再來一次就可以了。爹地的乖孩子可以做得到的，對嗎？」誘惑夏娃的毒蛇在低喃，Dick只能服從地點點頭。

Bruce故意在敏感點上研磨，讓Dick那不久前才洩過的陰莖再次站起來。「好孩子，自己動一動。」Dick咬著牙擺動腰肢，撅著屁股讓自己在這根硬得要命的大肉棒上來回抽插，他甚至可以感覺到陰莖上浮起的青筋。他不知道自己在這根肉棒上操弄了自己多久，男生迷失在這場性愛當中。Dick覺得自己渾身發酸，特別是受到疼愛的後穴，可是很快他再次投入其中。

耳邊傳來男人低喘著不間斷的稱讚：「好孩子」、「我的天使男孩」、「你做得很好」、「繼續為爹地唱歌，我的小知更」，Dick意亂情迷地瞇著眼搖晃腰肢，他有點眩暈，他的腰感到酸軟，他的肉穴被操得發麻，現在他唯一能專注在Bruce的聲音中。那是他的指引，他的命令，他的救贖。他想要取悅這個男人，他想要取悦他的爹地。

然而，這對男生來說還是太多了。他無力地癱軟下來，伏在Bruce的懷中。濕透了的腦袋靠在Bruce一樣被汗水沾濕的胸膛上，雙手小心抓住男人的雙肩。不自覺地向他的爹地撒嬌：「Daddy…...我不行了...嗚......動一動啊......啊...求你了......Daddy…...」Bruce低頭在對方的髪旋間留下一吻，雙手捏著Dick的屁股，配合著他腰間的動作操弄著對方。

當Bruce的腰往下沉，就捧著Dick的屁股往上推；當他的腰向上頂，就拉著男生的屁股往下沉，每一下都精準的操進Dick的敏感點。男生被他操弄得不住翻起白眼，太多了，這太多了。當他不能再承受更多的時候，只得哭著求饒。

「Daddy...我真的....啊...嗚.......不行了.......要...嗯.......要死了.......啊......」染上哭腔在激起Bruce的保護欲前，更先激發的是他的獸欲。他緊捏著Dick的㬾瓣，後者肯定這個力度會留下紫紅的瘀青，不過他們都無法再考慮多餘的事情。男人掐著他的屁股，更用力地操進對方的肉穴。

Dick的聲音早就變得沙啞，一波又一波快感使他沉浸在大海之中，指尖深陷在Bruce的肩上，而他快要再一次攀上高潮。「射進裡面好不好，爹地的寶貝男孩？嗯......讓你懷上爹地的孩子。」無法仔細思考對方話中的可行性，Dick的身體比他的腦袋快一步回應：「好......啊...給Daddy…...嗯...生孩子.......嗚...啊.....灌滿我........Daddy...嗚啊........啊！」

等不及男人的釋放，Dick再一次比男人先攀上高峰，筆直的長腿死命地伸得直直的，腳趾捲曲著，成為一條完美的曲線。被慾火洗禮的身軀無法控制地抖震，Dick那根夾在二人身體間的陰莖可憐地吐出稀薄地液體。男人只感覺到本就緊緻的後穴因為高潮已縮得更緊，他的陰莖幾乎被男生的肉穴咬得無法移動。Bruce終於不再忍耐，雙臂緊鎖男生的身體，把精液射進Dick的身體裡面，一滴不漏的填滿對方。

當這場激烈的性愛終於結束，空氣中充斥著一陣性愛的味道，房間回盪著粗重的喘息。Bruce沒有急著把已經軟下來的陰莖從對方的體內抽出來，他想讓自己再留在男孩的體內多一會。他輕吻累翻了的男生，親著他的腦袋和臉頰，讓對方稍微緩過氣來，雙手仍然環抱著比他小一號的愛人。

「Dick，我回來了。」Bruce誠懇地在Dick紅腫的嘴巴上留下一吻。

Dick點點頭看著Bruce，嘴角露出一個甜蜜的笑容：「歡迎回家，Bruce。」


End file.
